The Hot Dog Caper 2 - Aftermath
by Retarded Fred
Summary: Introducing - Xaviera!


It's me again, didn't think I'd have the brains to write another fanfic would ya?

I do not own the x-men, blah blah blah, and whatever I wrote last time (don't remember)

***it's a beautiful day for Logan, he killed 5 or 6 super villains that tried to take over the earth, the sun is shining and birds are in the sky***

Logan: DAMNIT!

Scott: what?

Logan: I dropped my ice cream, now it looks like a pee stain!

Scott: you can have mine!

***Logan looks at Scott funny***

Scott: what?

Logan: you're gay!

Scott: stop making fun of me, make fun of Kurt!

Logan: no! Kurt is funny!

Scott: I can be funny too

Logan: no you can't!

Scott: yes I can!

Logan: prove it!

Scott: ok

***Scott puts on a clown suit and starts dancing***

***Logan and Kurt stare at him with horror***

***Xavier walks in the room***

Xavier: I got news people! Scott, sit down and take off you're clown suit, Logan you come here too and remember to clean that pee stain you left on the floor.

Logan: it's not a pee stain, it my ice cream!

Xavier: call it whatever you want, just remember to clean it up later

Logan: fine!

Scott: so what's the news?

Xavier: well first, Scott is gay…

Logan: we all know that

Xavier: oh, well, second, we have a new x-man to join our team!

Kurt: who is it, who is it!?!?!

Xavier: whoa! Too much sugar boy!

Scott: well, who is it?

Xavier: I want you all to meet, my sister! Xaviera!

***Xavier wheelchairs out of the room and Xaviera wheelchairs in the room***

Logan: that's not Xaviera! That's Xavier with a wig on and lipstick!

Scott: hey, yeah, you're Xavier!

Kurt: you bald little freak!

Xavier: oh damn, I just wanted to be apart of the action…

Scott: so, are you free on Saturday, Xaviera?

Xavier: GET OUT!

Scott: damn

***Scott gets out of the room***

Logan: why did you pretend to be a woman? Couldn't you just get a fake beard and a tattoo?

Xavier: yeah, but then Scott would've gotten excited, but I see you found out I was faking it

All together: no shit!

Kurt: What were you thinking?

Xavier: I dunno, wanna see something cool?

***Hours later the x-men kidnap Scott and stick him in a huge freezer***

Logan: that'll take care of him

Kurt: hell yeah, he'll think twice before trying to grab someone's nuts

Storm: ewwww!!

Jean: gross!!

Xavier: I know, I was totally surprised when he walked into cerebro in the middle of my search for Magneto!

***Everyone stare are Xavier with a funny look***

Logan: anyway…

Kurt: we got a new pinball machine!

Xavier: kick ass!

Storm: lets go play!

Kurt: yeah!

Jean: I think I'll stay here with Scott I mean he is my husband

Kurt: suit yourself

Jean: I think I will

Kurt: I don't know how to respond to that

Jean: okay then

***All walk into the pinball room***

Logan: me first, me first!!

Kurt: fine!

Logan: weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Storm: this is boring, how about we go unfreeze Scott, dress up in our old uniforms and tell him he's gone to the past!

Kurt: sounds like a swell idea!

***Everyone changes into their old uniforms and unfreeze Scott in the huge freezer***

Logan: welcome to the past!

Kurt: you're not supposed to say that!

Storm: you idiot!

Jean: you ruined everything!

Scott: what's going on?

Xavier: uh oh, plan B, run away!!!

***Xavier Wheelchairs away slowly***

Kurt: dumbass

Jean: yup

Scott: why are you guys dressed in the old uniforms?

Jean: well, we were trying to fool you by making you think it's the 70's

Scott: oh

***Logan pushes Xavier off his wheelchair and hits Scott over the head with it!***

Scott: ow

***Scott drops***

Xavier: help me, I'm nothing but a wiggling worm now, help me up!

Logan: hahahaha!

***Everyone leaves the room leaving Xavier on the floor unable to move and Scott right beside him unconscious***

Xavier: noooooooooo, don't leave me here with this little fag bag!!!

Logan: you think Scott's gonna get happy?

Kurt: who knows

Jean: poor Scott

Storm: no he's not

Jean: oh yeah…

***Everyone sits in front of the TV and watch football***

Logan: Right on!

P.S. fuck you Scott!!!


End file.
